


Me Without You

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *纽特性转，是个妹妹，两个都是（噫*又名忒修斯变形记*写劈了，没有剧情了，不会写剧情，就是想写废料文学而已，啊，得好好想想接下来咋写。浪费了一个好剧情梗，不要揍我





	1. Chapter 1

1

忒修斯失踪了一天一夜，纽特就在山上找了他一天一夜。

他本来应该在享受一个难得的、短暂的假期，却因为纽特说这是剧毒树蛙的繁殖季，她必须捕捉到足够的样本，就主动陪她来了比利牛斯山。进山没多久他突然感到心悸和气喘，还想对自己的妹妹隐瞒，扶着一棵树让纽特先走。纽特一开始还没察觉出异样，等她后知后觉地奔回来时，忒修斯站过的地方只剩下一团焦黑的痕迹，他整个人就这样凭空消失了。

纽特并没有在最初就崩溃。她好歹也是英格兰首席傲罗的胞妹，施了成打的追踪咒也没有发现什么踪迹，只是能模糊地判断出有另一名巫师活动过的影子。她找遍了整座山头也追踪不到那个人，于是她不眠不休地又找了一遍，确认他（她）没有离开后又找了三遍。

她二十四小时没合眼了，这倒还好。可水米不进加上大量耗费体力和魔力的搜寻，即使是自诩比较强壮的纽特也开始有点撑不住。她的心脏怦怦跳得很快，因为脱水有点手脚发麻，视线带了些晕眩。

终于，在一棵高大的栾树下，纽特捕捉到了这个黑巫师魔法留下的痕迹，于是不顾一切地奔跑过去。她已经做不到幻影移形——也多亏这一点，在跑动中还绊倒了几次。接近树下时纽特发觉了不对，可已经来不及了。她的脚下不再是松软泥泞的土地，而是一片魔法制造的虚空。她只来得及在空中划出了半个呼救的讯号，坠落和昏迷的前一刻才想起来，世上唯一能看懂她呼救的忒修斯已经不见了。

纽特不知道自己昏迷了几个小时。醒来时，她身上每一寸骨骼和皮肤都在尖叫着发出抗议。她想抬起手，却发现自己完全动弹不得，这全身束缚咒有一种该死的熟悉感。纽特不得不闭上眼睛又缓了好一会儿，重睁开时，浓密的黑暗那头有一点跳动的火光。她从身下坚硬的触感、潮湿的环境和头顶的灰暗分辨出自己躺在一个山洞里。

一道熟悉的声音从火光处传来：“你是谁？”

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”她用极度缺水而干哑的嗓子说，“请把我放开，我没有恶意。我是……”

一张脸出现在她头上，纽特被自己的困惑噎住了。

“撒谎。”她的哥哥忒修斯·斯卡曼德冷冰冰地说，“ _钻心剜骨_ 。”

剧痛，痛苦和压抑，爆炸开的痛，撕心裂肺，加在一起都不足以形容第一次不可饶恕咒加身的艰难。纽特觉得自己就快要死了，很快她又期望自己能真的死去。这段痛苦没有持续很长的时间，但再回过神来仿佛是经过了一个世纪。纽特全身都被冷冰冰的汗水浸透，呼吸也像是刀割的刑，而忒修斯就站在她身边像看一具尸体一样看着她。

不过此时他微微蹙着眉头，看起来也有些困惑。

“忒……忒修斯……？你……？”纽特挤出嘶哑的几个词。

“很像了。”他玩味的声音里竟然有点夸奖的意思：“不是复方汤剂，那是什么？你是怎么做到跟 _她_ 这么相像的？”

纽特终于找回了嘶吼的力气：“你在说什么？你他妈的又是谁？！你不是忒修斯，忒修斯在哪儿？！”

“有趣。”他评价道，在一块石头上坐了下来：“回答我的问题，你是谁？”

“我是纽特！”她怒吼着，拼命挣扎想逃出 _全身束缚_ ，当然徒劳无功。“你是谁，忒修斯呢？！你把忒修斯怎么样了？！回答我！”

这个男人甚至牵起了嘴角，露出一种冷漠的笑：“你再装下去，只是会显得有点愚蠢而已。说吧，假扮成我的妹妹，把我诱到这里来，你们想得到什么？”

“我他妈的——不明白！”

“别逼我。”他平静地举起了魔杖说，“我也不想对着纽特的脸用刑，相信我。”

他朝纽特俯过身，脸庞彻底暴露在火光中。这就是忒修斯的脸，灰蓝的眼睛，削薄的嘴唇，下唇和下巴上的小坑都跟她的兄长别无二致。纽特睁大了眼眶，但他的头发是金色的，他的这身衣服——黑色的斗篷，黑色的西装和血红的领带，纽特从来没有见过。不同于她所熟悉的哥哥，总是把棕色卷发梳得服服帖帖的首席傲罗，支棱的金色短发让这个男人的轮廓显得更冷峻，那几乎是永恒的温柔也消影无踪了。

“再给你一次机会。你、是、谁。”他熟悉的声音已经毫无温度。

她颤抖着嘴唇：“我就是纽特，西奥。”

他的杖尖仍指着她，纽特能辨认出，这就是忒修斯的魔杖，玳瑁的把手，甚至还有他中指和食指夹着杖柄的习惯动作。她控制不住全身的颤栗，也失去了继续大吼大叫、努力反抗的勇气。这个男人若不是忒修斯——那他是谁？为什么他会有忒修斯的魔杖，为什么他还有一个叫纽特的妹妹？

“ _摄神取念。_ ”她听到他说，而不是 _钻心剜骨_ 。纽特感到大脑被一股冷冽阴暗的魔法力量侵入，这感觉实在非常不好受——他直接绕过纽特的封闭，粗鲁地闯入她的神智和记忆。她看到代表思维的银丝在自己的眉心和魔杖尖穿梭流动，被强行读取时当然没有丝毫的尊重，她就像被逼着一样，不得不向他展开自己的内心——

那些被快速略过的童年，青春期的记忆，嫉妒与负罪感，在美国和巴黎的战斗，发现忒修斯失踪时的巨大恐慌，包括自己绮丽的念头和幻想，还有那一个，未完成的吻……

“停——停下！停下！！求求你，停下！”

他真正停下时纽特的耳鼓轰轰作响，好一阵她才发觉在狭小山洞里尖叫、造成烦人回音的始作俑者是自己。纽特抱紧了双臂和膝盖，把脸深深埋在胸前，浑身抖如筛糠。

不知何时他解开了全身束缚咒，但纽特还是从内而外地冷得打颤。

一件带着体温的、温暖的斗篷落在了她的肩上，伴随着忒修斯惯用的古龙水味。纽特反应过来之前就已经裹紧了衣襟，牢牢裹住自己，就像想要阻止被读取思维的赤裸幻觉。

“抱歉。”这个男人停了停，用还是没什么温度的、忒修斯的声音说：“阿尔忒弥斯。”

纽特从他的衣服中抬起头，看见这个金发的男人站在她面前，抱着双臂，紧紧蹙着眉心。

“不管你相不相信，我就是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。我需要你的帮助。”

他仿佛下定了什么决心似地说。     

 

2

忒修斯只是在传送前的一两分钟才感知到巨大魔法力量的统御。他张了张嘴，想向不远处的纽特发出警告，喉咙里却已经发不出声音。一阵被剧烈挤压又抛上虚空的失重感后，他发现自己跪倒在地上，眼前是深红到发黑的橡木地板，周围的寂静仿佛有实体，把他在空间中压成小小的一团。

英格兰的首席傲罗戒备地站起来，谨慎观察着周遭的环境。他在一幢屋子的客厅里，壁炉中跳动着微弱的火光，除此之外没有任何光源进入这个阴暗的空间。每一扇窗户都被帷幔锁死了，他能体察到四周布满一道又一道防护魔咒和反追踪咒语，这地方该死地像是一座堡垒。

奇怪的是魔咒的痕迹很熟悉，甚至有一种是他本人施下的错觉。

这是一个起居室，大门紧紧关闭着，旁边是厨房和小小的餐厅，一道楼梯通往二楼。忒修斯小心地朝楼上走去，脚步踩在阶梯上没有发出声音。屋子的空间不大，走廊两侧有几扇门，一间储物室，一间书房，一间卧室，都没有人。他顺着一个窄小的梯子爬上阁楼，刚钻出小门就愣住了。

一个年轻的姑娘坐在阁楼的小窗上，这也是这幢屋子里唯一没有被遮住的窗。料峭的气温里，她只穿着单薄的细肩带长裙，臂弯上搭着一条披肩。她修长的腿交叠着搭在窗棂上，背对着忒修斯，细白的手掌压住蒙着冰棱和雾气的玻璃。红棕色乱糟糟的长发披在她的背上，露出一片单薄的肩胛骨，还有皮肤上熟悉的点点雀斑。

“纽特？”他不敢置信地说。

姑娘侧过头来，忒修斯看到她的另一只手里夹着一颗香烟。那属于纽特的、缺乏血色的唇瓣中熟稔地吐出一股烟雾，几乎模糊了她的脸庞和神色。她用慵懒却冷漠的、纽特的声音说：“你回来了？”

他谨慎地朝前走了两步。虽然现在还无从判断这是一个怎样邪恶恶毒的魔法，可忒修斯就是无法对看起来脆弱无比的胞妹置之不理。走近后他看到“纽特”苍白的脖子和背上散布着一些淤青，甚至在她转过来的纤细的喉咙上也有暧昧的痕迹。这个“纽特”的脑袋倚在窗框上，抬起手深深吸了一口烟，烟雾从她的嘴唇中流出，被吸入鼻子，然后她张开唇瓣又吐出长长的一股。

这不是“纽特”。

“你今天回来得真早。”她说。

忒修斯强忍住用那条单薄的披肩把“纽特”裹起来的想法，也忍着没夺下“纽特”指间的烟。他还没完全弄清楚状况，虽然脑子里已经有了大概的逻辑。这幢屋子的布置、熟悉的魔咒、面前“妹妹”带来的诡异的亲切感给了他一个猜想，但还是需要这个“纽特”的证明。

“你是……阿尔忒弥斯？”他说，声音莫名地有些粗嘎。

“噢，你染头发了？”她向上瞟了一眼忒修斯，兴味索然地说，“啧，还有这身行头……挺成功的，你看起来就像一个魔法部的精英傲罗。这是一个计划吗？没关系，不用告诉我。对了西奥……”

她站起来，整个人比他的纽特瘦一圈，脸庞也显得更稚嫩。可她手臂环上哥哥的脖子，把腰肢送到他臂弯里的动作熟练又风情，这是他的纽特从不具备的气质。

“我今天有点累……只用嘴好不好，今晚？你看看……”她无辜地晃了晃手腕，那里的一圈淤痕触目惊心，“我知道错了……我发誓我会听话，你让我做什么我就做什么。只是别再弄下面了，好不好？”

他不知道自己全身的血液到底是涌上了头部还是涌向了下身，总之供他思考的那部分破碎成了孱弱的蛾。他伸手推开了这个纽特，但没想到她如此弱不禁风，没用什么力气，她却向后踉跄着哐地一声撞上了墙。她揉了揉手肘，对疼痛没露出什么反应，反倒是对忒修斯的拒绝有些瑟瑟发抖：“哥哥……？”

“我真的知道错了，哥哥……”

她突然跪低了身子，速度快得忒修斯根本没法反应。她抱住他的大腿，那张苍白的、满是雀斑的脸挨在他的下体处，忒修斯却看不清她发丝下的表情。她的声音有些虚弱又带着恐惧，几乎是用气声在重复：“我真的知道错了……忒修斯……”

他拽住纽特过分纤细的手腕，猛地把她拉起来，看到那对翠绿的眼睛中满是迷茫，微张的唇瓣中露出粉色的舌尖，像是习惯性地在卖弄色相。他紧紧闭了闭眼睛，咒骂一声，脱下身上的外套把她冰凉的身子裹住。纽特的不解就代表她最大的恐惧，直到忒修斯捧起她的脸颊，一字一句认真地说：“我不是你的那个忒修斯，但我也是你哥哥。现在，你冷静点听我说，我需要你的帮助。”

 

3

   “总之我来自另一个世界，一个被格林德沃统治了、没有人能够打败他的世界。很抱歉我的戒心太重，我不得不防备有人利用纽特来威胁我。如果你想要报复，尽可以对我使用 _钻心剜骨_ ，我不会抵抗。”忒修斯把魔杖还给了纽特，却没有走近她，仍是用冷冰冰的口吻说。

纽特坐在刚才这个忒修斯坐过的石头上，难受地揉着自己的太阳穴。他只是给她松了束缚，但她的全身还是像被重物碾过又摔下悬崖一般地疼。她只听出了一个意思：“忒修斯还活着吧？”

“如果你是指你那个哥哥，我想他的处境跟我一样。”

“你说你的那个世界很危险？”

他轻笑一声：“如果他连自保的能力都没有，哪儿对他来说都很危险。”然后他的嗓音突然低了下去：“我只希望那个傲罗不要暴露出什么，使纽特陷入危险之中。”

“我想忒修斯有那个能力保护好我，我是说 _她_ 。”纽特讽刺地说，“而且他不会一见面就对妹妹使用不可饶恕咒，这你尽可以放心。”

“我说过抱歉了。”金发的忒修斯严厉地看了她一眼：“你可以报复，如果现在不，那就给我带路，我们得回伦敦去。”

“门钥匙在三天后才能——”

“不需要。”他粗暴地打断纽特，“给我一个地址，我带你幻影移形。”

长距离幻影移形从来不是纽特的强项，她到达伦敦哥哥的公寓门前时吐得已经神志不清。这个忒修斯倒还好，只是脸色有点苍白，一只手不耐烦地架着她，动作却出乎意料地轻柔。

“有趣。”他评价道，“跟我的巢穴是同一个地方。”

“别试图跟他拉近距离。”纽特愤怒地拍掉他的手，“你们不是一个人，忒修斯从不会这样对我。”

忒修斯已经熟练地用魔咒解开了另一个自己布下的防护，打开了门扇，把纽特一起拽进屋子里。壁炉自动燃烧起来，迅速温暖了两人。纽特看也不看他，径直过去坐在沙发上，缓了缓才开始试图治疗自己身上细小的伤口和疼痛。

但她也许是太累了，连续施放几次魔咒都告失败。茶几对面的沙发上坐下来一个人，他脱下了像夜一样漆黑的西装外套，衬衫又像雪一样苍白，只有领带和袖口是血红的颜色。轻柔的白光笼罩在纽特身上，她感觉疼痛好了一点儿，但也只有稍微的一点儿。

“我从来不太擅长治疗魔法。”他耸了耸肩说。

“忒修斯就很擅长。”纽特挑衅般地说。

“很抱歉地再告诉你一遍，‘我’也是忒修斯。我们本质上是同一个人。只除了我不像他那样……是个懦夫。”

纽特站了起来，握紧魔杖指着他，鼻尖渗出愤怒的汗：“忒修斯不是个懦夫。”

“放下你的魔杖。”他阴恻恻地说，“真想对你的哥哥动手吗？阿尔忒弥斯？”

“不许你这么叫我，他不会这样叫我的！”纽特咆哮起来。

突然腰上一股大力，手指像被电到一般发颤，纽特的魔杖飞了出去，她整个人也被拽过来贴到这个忒修斯的胸前。他一只手握着纽特的腰，一只手攥住她的手腕，肌肉的力量像钢铁一样桎梏得她无法动弹。浅色的发色和浅色的眉毛更凸显他高高的眉弓，本该是蔚蓝的眼睛中也带上了灰和阴鸷。他用和忒修斯一模一样的声音说着残酷的话：“他就是一个懦夫，我从你的记忆中能看到，我也能感觉到。不然，为什么他不完成那一个吻？”

纽特的全身都僵住了，不知是羞耻还是痛苦让她失去了对身体的控制。半晌她才颤巍巍地说道：“他不爱我，他不像我这样没有道德观念和羞耻之心，这不是他的错！这是我的错，你什么也不了解！”

忒修斯翘起了嘴角，眼睛里却还是没什么温度。

“自欺欺人。”他轻蔑地说，“如果你爱着他，他没有理由不爱你。”

纽特突然感觉这个场景有点好笑，但她可悲地就是无法对着忒修斯的脸探讨谁不爱谁这样荒诞的问题。她感觉腰上的禁锢松开了，匆忙转过身去抹眼泪，低低地说：“这是错误的，我意识到了。我们之间说开后也没什么尴尬。你——他就只是我的哥哥而已。仅此而已。”

“小撒谎精。”他松开纽特，在沙发上坐下来，伸展开手臂，身后的水壶和茶壶自动泡起了茶。接下来他的语气中有一丝难以察觉的叹惋，纽特再回过头来，看见他不屑地敲敲自己的眉心：“你的大脑封闭术比 _她_ 差远了。你的忒修斯是个幸运的混蛋，和该死的懦夫。”

“你的纽特呢？”她忍不住还是要挑衅他，并莫名怜惜起那个世界里，有这样一个哥哥的纽特。“她过得怎么样？”

“你是说那个神奇动物学家纽特么？”忒修斯修长的双手交叉在胸前，后撤的下巴又带上了冷峻的弧度。

“我杀了她。”他怪异的声音说。纽特几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“现在，她只是我一个人的阿尔忒弥斯。”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

好哥哥&坏哥哥：真香。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者真的没有对嫂子和哥嫂组不敬的意思

4

忒修斯合衣睡在一楼的沙发上，察觉到动静时一秒就清醒过来。

他先看到一头毛蓬蓬的长发，有那么一刻的恍惚。因为他的纽特为了方便旅行一直留着齐耳短发，而这个纽特的头发能一直披到腰上，又多又浓密，和她过分瘦削的身子对比得鲜明。

“你没他警觉。”她低声说着，抠着身下的沙发垫子。

忒修斯沉默了一阵子，然后说：“抱歉，但我会尽我所能地保护你，我发誓。”

“反正在这间屋子里，你应该还不用那么警觉。”纽特意兴阑珊地说，“算了，当我没说。我只是，我只是……”

她好像很习惯这样，句子说到一半就停下来，然后陷入沉默也无所谓，她就自己开始放空。忒修斯替她完成了这个句子：“睡不着？”

她本来就是坐在那里一动没动，但忒修斯能分辨出她僵硬了一秒钟，接着就继续神经质地抠沙发垫子。他坐起身来，握住她那只手，把嶙峋的骨节抚平放在自己的掌心上。

“如果你想要我陪你上床去睡，我保证不会碰你。别害怕。”他温柔地说。

她看起来无动于衷，忒修斯明白她对性的态度与自己那边那个纽特不同。他叹息一声向她俯过去，从腋下和膝弯里抱起她，她轻得就像是一片羽毛。他抱着她走上楼，走到卧室去，一路上她的脸庞挨着他的胸口，没闭上眼睛，却也没有什么聚焦的方向。

忒修斯把这个纽特放在床上，她自己迅速转过身去侧躺着，蜷着身子，一言未发。他自己也掀开被子睡进去，背对着她。很快他身后的被子窸窣，她转过来了，于是他也回头，继而转过去，但她又迅速翻了个身背对他。

“想要我抱着你？”他问。

纽特没有回答，不过这也不难领会。他伸出手臂，她配合地抬起脑袋，然后把脖子搁在哥哥的臂膀上。他拉近了两人之间的距离，手不带情欲地搭在她的腰腹上，掌心带来双重的体温。纽特半裸的背和臀像是靠着他，挨得又并不紧，暂时还不至于撩拨起傲罗的本能反应。

“告诉我。”忒修斯压抑的声音说，“他做了什么，让你这么害怕他？”

“他做了什么？”纽特茫然地重复，“他就只是……他而已。是我的错，我想离开你……他，我又离不开你。是我让你……他变了的，都是我的错。”

他的呼吸变得粗重，不过这有一部分是因为生气。半晌后他喑哑地问：“他强迫了你么？”

出乎忒修斯意料地，纽特竟笑了出来。

“怎么可能……”她的声音像是在梦游，“是我吻了他的，第一次。是我求他一定要活着回来，平安回到我身边。他回来后，我又迫不及待地把自己送给他……如果说我们当中有人强迫对方做了什么事，那就是我。我强迫他收下我，我强迫他把我当成一个责任，哪怕他本来没必要选择这一个责任……”

纽特的肩膀又开始颤抖，忒修斯握住她，把她转过来，脸按在自己的胸膛上。他们的身体紧紧贴着，他的手轻轻抚摸她脆弱的脊背。

“别这么说。你是纽特，不管你做了什么，身在何处，你永远都是我的责任。我也不会变，我是说……他。我们没那么容易被强迫，”他轻笑出来，“如果他亲吻了你，那是他长久以来的渴望和期盼，不是选择。爱不能选择……”他声音的震动通过胸腔传递过去，比听在耳朵里的实体感要强得多。纽特像是在抽噎，又像只是喘息。她抬起手也抱住了忒修斯，慢慢平静下来。

她进入了睡眠。

第二天纽特醒来时，忒修斯已经从外面回来了。

她仍只穿着吊带的裙子，像睡裙一样，在厨房里泡茶。看见这个棕发的忒修斯进来时稍微一愣，很快发现他的袖子上有些血迹。

“不是我的，别担心。”他马上出言抚慰她，“我……不知道在你们这个世界的秩序究竟有多困难，我分辨不出，所以只能击昏他们洗掉记忆。我没有受伤，也没有杀人，你别瞎想。”

她仍是很害怕地盯着那处血迹说：“也许你不应该出去。外面真的很混乱，很危险。每天都有人在死去和失踪，何况到处都有人在抓你……”

“抱歉让你担心了。”忒修斯走过来轻轻抱了抱纽特，很注意不让血迹沾上她的皮肤。

他换了另一个自己的衣服后回到起居室来，纽特递给他一杯茶。

“我很抱歉。”他接过杯子，手指却停留在她手腕的淤痕上。她身上的其余痕迹在昨天都被治愈了，只除了这一处特别触目惊心的捆缚的印子。“如果不介意的话，告诉我这究竟是因为什么。”他轻轻说。

纽特又瑟缩了一下，忒修斯握住她的小臂帮助她镇定。可她一开口仍是说：“是我的错……我想离开你。”

“纽特。”他的声音安静又伤感，“别再说是你的错了。”

这真的很奇怪，这个纽特，就像一只脆弱却善变的蝴蝶。她又开始笑：“真有趣，你们。老是说一样的话。”

“因为真的错不在你。”

“人的生命一点也不珍贵。”她没头没脑地说。

“这也是他……另一个我说的吗？”

“在战场上，每天都有成片成片的麻瓜死去……难道是他们的亲人没有祈祷和祝福吗？是因为麻瓜的神闭上了眼睛吗？巫师也会死去……有的时候看起来比麻瓜强壮，有的时候却更脆弱……那些死去的人……难道爱着他们的人，就不会心碎么？只是别人的生命，对‘我’来说一点也不珍贵。他们是可以被选择的……可以被抛弃的。在还有能力做抉择的人眼中。”纽特流出了眼泪，不带感情地复述那一个忒修斯的话：“他为了我杀死的、或是因为他的束手旁观而逝去的生命，错都在我。我不能……我不能说服自己幸福，可我又贪恋你……他。这难道不是我的错吗？如果我能放手呢？如果他不再需要我这个责任了呢？”

忒修斯震惊了。他把纽特紧紧拉入怀中，下巴压住她的锁骨。

“你不能这么对自己，阿尔忒弥斯！”

“那件事之后……他就只会叫我阿尔忒弥斯。”纽特在他头发里闷闷地说。“所以那天你叫我纽特……可我还是以为这是一个游戏。或者……我希望这只是又一个游戏。”

他稍微放开了颤抖的姑娘，仍环住她瘦弱的身子，轻轻亲吻她的头发。

“告诉我。把一切都告诉我，阿尔忒弥斯。”他低低地说。

“是……莉塔。”

好像说出这个名字，就花费了她全部的力气。纽特哭泣起来，越哭越大声，哭到眉毛眼睛都皱起来，双手紧紧攥住忒修斯的衣襟。他抚摸她的背，努力给她冰凉的身体一点体温，最后干脆把她抱起来放在自己腿上，她马上像溺水的人一样双腿缠住忒修斯的腰。

他也难免地、痛苦地想起来自己那个世界里牺牲的挚友。看起来在不同的命运和秩序中，她依然凶多吉少。而他欠下的债也不知道还有没有机会偿还。

“他是故意的……那段时间，格林德沃追捕他，形势特别严峻……他和莉塔假装订婚，让他们以为能够摧毁他……莉塔……她……”纽特断断续续地说着，好友的生命是击垮她精神的最后一根稻草。忒修斯亲吻她的脖子和下巴，吻去太汹涌的泪水，心脏绞缩成小小的一团。是他太自私吗？他也是自私的。他和这个世界的自己一样利用着莉塔，并且同样没有保护好她，保护好她们两个。如果真的有人在犯错，那毫无疑问，错的人只有忒修斯自己。

“他袖手旁观，他利用她的死，而那个死掉的人本应该是我！他利用莉塔跟他并肩战斗，可我……我像个金丝雀一样被关在这里，无知无觉，自欺欺人地相信你给我营造的假象。人的生命一点也不珍贵，既然如此，我的生命又有什么价值呢？为什么不是我，而是要让另一个无辜的人来代替我？忒修斯，你告诉我，我怎么还能在背负着这么多性命的时候，心安理得地接受你的亲吻？”

他吻了她，手扣住脖子和后脑勺，紧紧环住她瘦成盈盈一握的腰。纽特哽咽一声，试图咬紧牙关，但他的舌头温柔地把她撬开，在这个吻中尝到泪水的咸。

在他屈指可数的值得保存的记忆中，这也是那个未完成的吻留下唯一的味道。

“你是这个世界上，不，任何一个世界上，对我来说最重要的人，阿尔忒弥斯。”他轻轻地说，“被我爱着，这是错误吗？是罪吗？”

她拼命地摇着头。

忒修斯握住纽特的手，放在自己的左胸口上：“不要惩罚自己。给我多一点耐心，求求你。”

 

5

纽特不敢置信地瞪着这个陌生的忒修斯。

“你到底做了什么？”她喃喃地问。

“她后悔了，想离开我。我折断她的翅膀，就这么简单。”他冷漠地回答，双手的骨节发出一点响声，于是向后张开手臂，搭在沙发靠背上。活像一只大蝙蝠。

“后悔？后悔什么？”

忒修斯看着她的眼睛，然后嗤笑一声：“她后悔爱我。所以我说你的哥哥是个幸运的混蛋。”

“和懦夫。”他在纽特说话前又补充。

纽特在沙发上跌坐下来。“这不可能。”她低声说。

他不回答。身后的壶飘过来，在茶几上倒出两杯热茶，纽特真的渴了。她喝光后那个壶晃晃悠悠地给她满上，忒修斯握着自己的杯子，却纹丝未动。

“你们在一起了？”她好像是得从头捋一下这个哥哥话里的逻辑。

他抚摸着杯柄，嘴角翘起，眼睛依旧是没有笑意。他和忒修斯的不一样就像是他已经不会笑。而纽特的忒修斯即使抿着唇像是在生气，蓝灰色的虹膜里依然是满满的温柔。

只除了那一次。那一次他很痛苦。

“我得到她了，我占有她，我跟她做爱。如果你想问的是这件事，是的。即使后来她感到后悔，对我感到恐惧，我们依然在上床。不管她愿不愿意。”忒修斯抬起眼皮瞟了一眼这个纽特，她愣愣地蜷起身子，缩在长沙发的另一个角落。于是他接着说：“所以，我对我的妹妹有很强烈的欲望，如果你不是在勾引我，就停止表现得像是在渴求这副肉体。明白吗？”

他以为会得到这个纽特恼怒的瞪视，但发现她眼眶里盈着水光。一阵苦涩侵入他的舌根，杯中的茶像是苦药，他勾勾手指让三块方糖争先恐后地跳进去。

“她也爱你。你们那个世界发生了很多不一样的事，但她也爱你。”纽特说。

“也许。但那是在更多不一样的事发生之前。”

纽特望着他，好像是错觉，但她向他倾过了身子：“西奥，你到底做了什么？”

他直直地回看过去：“我杀了很多人。在她面前，你的忒修斯会这样做么？不会。他要维持傲罗的形象和尊严，对不对？可我会这么做。我不在乎会不会吓到她，不在乎她会不会受到良心的谴责，我以她的名义杀了很多人，包括……”

他神经质地喝了一口茶水：“包括她在乎的人。包括莉塔。”

“莉塔？”纽特重复着。

“我杀了莉塔，却把良心的包袱强加在她的身上。我使她破碎，她恨我。”

她猛地凑过来，嘴唇压在他冰凉的唇瓣上，堵住这个带着锋刃的句子。忒修斯在一息之后就死死扣住她的脖子，粗鲁地把她整个人拉入怀中，但很快又被推开了。

“你真自大。”纽特用力地撑开他的胸膛说：“你自大得教人讨厌……在这一点上，你和我的哥哥真是一模一样。你能背负多少？忒修斯？你难道不是有血有肉的人类了吗？”

“你一点也不了解我。”他嘶哑地说。

纽特讽刺他：“我真是不了解你呢。这么甜，你的舌头。”

她的下巴被握住了。忒修斯的拇指一点一点揉开她的唇瓣，给她苍白的下唇压上一点血色，粗糙的指尖抵入她，她再想说话，就不得不舔到他。于是纽特什么也不说，就挑衅地看着他。忒修斯轻轻地说：“如果你想要这张脸吻你，你可以直接说出来。我会满足你的。”

“如果你想要‘纽特’爱你，说出来。”她想学哥哥的口吻继续讽刺，但突然带上了哽咽：“而不是自作聪明……唔！”

这一回是他用力地吻住她，用力到把她向后压倒在长沙发上。他在纽特要磕到扶手时护住了她的后脑勺，然后那只手迅速粗暴地扯开了她的衣襟，胸衣和苍白的腹部露出来。纽特急促地喘着，做出一个推拒的动作，双腿却张开来艰难地在沙发靠背和他之间找位置，夹住哥哥的腰。忒修斯直接掀起她的裙子，掀到腰际，双手放在她内裤的边缘，喉咙里粗嘎地喘着，停下动作。

“你想要这个身体操你，对不对？因为你没有得到过？”

“不对。”纽特暴躁地说，自暴自弃地挡住眼睛：“我想要……忒修斯。”

“我不是你的那个‘忒修斯’！”

眼泪从她捂住自己的指缝间渗出来。她已经掩饰不了自己的哭腔，也放弃掩饰。

“你是‘纽特’的‘忒修斯’。我爱你……西奥，不管你爱不爱我……”

实际上，她没能完整地说出这个句子，因为忒修斯撕破了她腿间仅剩的布料屏障。她的胸衣被粗鲁地抬上去，露出乳房，搭扣还没有解开，勒得自己很难受，他又贴过来咬住了一边乳头，用力地留下一圈牙印。她仍捂住自己的眼睛，听到他解皮带松开裤子的声音，接着一个火热坚硬的东西顶在她的阴户上。

她从没有被任何人碰触过，颤抖和恐惧是难以压抑的本能。她也说不清自己为什么要激怒这个男人，一开始他和忒修斯的确不像，但那些小动作，那些细微的情绪，那些在破碎边缘低回的爱意，都无可救药地指向她破罐子破摔的自我救赎。归根到底他们长着一样的脸，一样的灵魂，一样地爱着一个叫“纽特”的人。不，她的忒修斯并不爱，这么去想是在往她自己的心里插刀。可如果他们共享着灵魂，为什么忒修斯不爱她？为什么忒修斯要推开她？为什么他们之间只剩下遗憾，并且好像还要让她永无止境地遗憾和期待下去呢？

她感到自己完全没有准备的身体被他一点点破开，被撕裂，被充满。纽特睁开眼睛抱住身上的忒修斯，在仰视的角度和泪水模糊的视线里，她忽视了他浅色的头发，捧起他紧咬住牙关而显得僵硬的脸。

“对我温柔点，哥哥。”她断断续续地说，“我是……第一次……”

他低吼一声，直起身子，不再把过多的体重都压在她身上。他轻柔地解开她剩下的衣服，从衬衣，到胸衣，艰难地把身下一大堆布料的裙子弄出来。他单手扶着纽特的腰，埋在里面，却不动作，一颗一颗缓慢地解自己的纽扣。等他完全摆脱掉自己的衣物时，那令人窒息的痛已经稍微缓和了一些。她的身体已经完全成熟，虽然无人采撷，熟透的气味仍由内而外地荡涤她毫无准备时的刺痛。忒修斯抱着她坐起来，往上顶弄了两下，又低头咬了咬乳房，随后站起来。纽特的腿自动紧紧缠在他的腰上。

忒修斯抱着她，保持着插入，只让自己抬腿走动的节奏稍微在她体内耸动和摩擦。他稳稳抱着纽特一路走上楼梯，纽特只是在他步幅迈大时收紧搂住他脖子的手臂，发出一点小猫般啜泣的声音。他把她压在另一个自己的床上时也没有完全滑出来，等摆正了姿势，才狠狠一顶，尽根没入，让她直着脖子大声尖叫。他双手握住纽特的双手向两边大字型拉开，逼得她的脖子没法转动，只能看着身上跟自己做爱的这个男人。他恶狠狠地问：“这是不是你的幻想成真？让‘忒修斯’操你？”

几乎是每说一个字，他就粗鲁地整根抽出来又顶进去，撞得她的下身啪地一响。说完这个短短的句子时抽插的声音已经带上了水润，她仍梗着脖子跟这个哥哥顶嘴：“不是！”

“我想要你……干我，”说出这个粗鲁的字时她还是哽咽了一下，不过那也许是被操的，“忒修斯。”

他抽着嘴角像是在笑，因为性爱潮红的脸颊又让他有点像是要哭。他问：“你是不是把我当成什么好人了？你不记得了吗？我能毫不留情地对‘纽特’的脸使用 _钻心剜骨_ ，你以为我是在满足你吗？我也想操你，特别是这个……”他哽了一下，“‘忒修斯’不要的你。你越反抗，我越喜欢，我就喜欢这样操‘纽特’，你明白吗？！”

他说话时仍不停下粗鲁地进犯，纽特被顶得太深，整个上半身都泛起粉红色，使劲在他的禁锢下扭动着脊骨。可悲的是她仍能感觉到快感，哥哥的身体，哥哥的脸庞，他因为痛苦和快乐而压低的音色。她一边努力说服自己他们不是一个人，一边又难以在荒诞的魔法和精神层面把他们区分。她索性放弃回答，试图大声浪叫来盖过他的话语，一边叫一边把他缠得更紧，下面贪婪地吮吸和收缩。

忒修斯看出她的享受，突然又放缓了节奏，不怀好意地说：“我了解‘你’的身体，比你自己懂得多……这样干你，你也会高潮的，对不对？你相不相信我就能就这样干到你潮吹？阿尔忒弥斯……你的身体太诚实，想要吗？说啊？你还想‘忒修斯’用什么姿势操你，说出来试试？”

他并不是认真想要听纽特回答，故意用她无法捕捉的节奏抽送。好几下在入口处浅浅的进入后，突然又发狠一顶，她以为会继续被顶到深处时，又撤出许多只挑逗她穴口的那一段，向上戳她G点的位置。但纽特还是挣扎着诚实地说：“我想你……啊……从后面……哥哥……”

他愣了一下，轻笑一声，抽出来侧躺下去在她的身边。纽特以为会被翻过去，他却只是挤入她的背后，把她撑到向旁边张开身体。他的一只手抬起她的大腿，使已经泥泞张开的穴口再露出来，从她的臀后顶进去。纽特呜咽一声，向前弓起小腹，他的另一只手从她脖子的空间下穿过去揉她的乳房。

“忒……忒修斯……唔……”

她除了呻吟再说不出什么，忒修斯用大腿抬起她举起来的那条腿，腾出的手在前面抚弄她的阴蒂。他细碎的吻和吮咬落在纽特的后颈处，他至少做到了一点诚实，就是在了解‘纽特’的身体上。

房间里淫靡的水声、肉体拍打声和女人的呻吟、男人的低喘连成一片。忒修斯把她抱得很紧，纽特也紧紧握住他横在自己身前的手臂。最后他翻身上来冲刺，她在不知所措的哭泣和骤然加快的节奏中达到了灭顶的高潮。陌生的极乐使纽特昏昏欲睡，加上之前一整天的劳累，她把脸埋在身旁哥哥的颈窝里，迷迷登登马上就要进入梦乡。

她感到忒修斯把被子拉到他们赤裸的身上，然后那只手收回来，轻轻揉弄她还在不停渗出体液的花瓣。他在她的头顶上喑哑地说：“还是肿了……恨我吗？”

“不。”纽特说，手掌撑在他的左胸口处。“请你对我……她温柔一点，给她多一点点耐心吧，这就可以了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

好哥哥在时间线上掐指一算：damn it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者真的真的没有对嫂子和哥嫂组不敬的意思

6

他们在沙发上拥抱着接了很久的吻。

这一晚忒修斯没再矫揉造作，直接从背后搂着纽特睡下了。他一开始倒是真的没往那方面想，毕竟跟“纽特”做爱这件事，还是不在他的接受范围之内。哪怕这个纽特几乎赤裸地躺在他怀里，臀部紧紧挨着他的下身也是一样。

他们都没有睡着，虽然呼吸都很均匀，但忒修斯知道她也没能入睡。

下午的那些吻还是起了些作用。并不是说忒修斯在回味跟这个纽特的吻，他只是难免痛苦地想起了他的纽特。曾经他认为这是妹妹太过害怕失去，在意乱情迷下病急乱投医的举措。但很快，他认识到无法从这个未完成的吻中走出来的根本就是他自己。他曾想过从战场上回去就吻她，但当真地完完整整地站在纽特面前时，他又退缩了。他也想过结束某一次战斗、某一个危险的任务时回去向她表明心意，询问她是否还能接受自己。但每一次都跟上一次一样，他不敢打破两人之间表面的友善与和平。

万一她真的只是意乱情迷，万一她其实早已后悔。而且她已经有了自己的生活，自己的朋友，或许在她流浪世界时还有不为人知的隐秘爱人。忒修斯能控制住自己不跨出那一步，因为他心里明白，如果一旦跨出这一步，他将永远不能回头。

他预知不了一个完美的结局，所以只能愚蠢地否定将可能会拥有的心碎。

他怀里的纽特动弹了一下，她的手抱住忒修斯揽住她的那条手臂。她的指尖在他的皮肤上滑动，这很痒。

“你爱她吗？”纽特轻声问，忒修斯当然知道她在问谁。

他张开嘴，声音比想象中的干涩：“爱。我很爱很爱她。”

她沉默了一会儿，声音更轻了：“那为什么你听起来这么难过？”

“因为我是一个不可救药的蠢货。”开了一个头，他的叙述就慢慢变得流畅：“我害怕不能拥有她，我害怕会失去她，我害怕自己做蠢事。我是一个懦夫。”

“你不是。”纽特握紧了他的手，五指穿进他的指缝间：“你和他一样。”

他苦笑一声：“我开始嫉妒你的那个我了。”

她转过身来，抚摸忒修斯的脸颊。他咬紧了嘴巴里面，即使安静地躺着，紧绷的额头上，突出的血管也在微微跳动。纽特跟他躺在同一个枕头上，这让她能够直视哥哥的表情：“究竟是为什么？”

“因为莉塔。”他说出来，就像终于释放内心的恶魔：“我们只是假装订婚，但她牺牲了。我不知道……订婚对我来说是假的，是权宜之计，但我不知道。或许她对我有过感情，虽然我从未回应。最后的时刻，纽特也在场。她听到了。”

“噢。”纽特叹息着。

“等我终于意识到我们还活着，在一起，有多宝贵，距离那个吻……已经过去太久太久了。我还是太怯懦，我是一个彻头彻尾的懦夫。”

他对着纽特的脸坦白心迹，这感觉十分奇特，却又意外地轻松。他感觉眼角有些潮湿，手臂搂紧纽特的腰，她凑过来轻轻吻了他的嘴唇。

“她过得快乐吗？在你说不爱她以后，在那么久之后？”

她的问题太尖刻，让忒修斯无所遁形。但他没有选择，只能把自己血淋淋的心剖出来给她看。他的纽特活得太寂寞，终日与神奇动物为伍，学生时代的挚友牺牲了，难得交到几个知心朋友，又都远在大洋彼岸。她的家人也只剩下哥哥，可这个哥哥从未给她快乐。

“不。”他低低地说，“我想她不快乐。”

纽特又吻了吻他。

“有件事情我想告诉你。”她说，“十七岁那年，我吻了忒修斯，这用尽了我一生的勇气。直到现在，那仍是我做过最勇敢的事。但我从未后悔。就算我曾想过要离开他，我也从不后悔。”

她顿了顿，又问：“你们呢？那是在什么时候？”

忒修斯哑着嗓子说：“在我二十五岁，即将去西线的那一年。”

他流泪了，但这个纽特弯着眼睛笑了起来。这不是她那种神经质的、空洞的笑，她笑得眼睛里像是落入了月亮。她把自己送到忒修斯怀里，双手抚摸他的脸颊和脖子吻他。他闭上眼睛。

如果她们真的共享同样的灵魂，那么或许，他还有补救的机会……他还能鼓起勇气，去完成他们之间需要完成的步骤。他们可以在一起，如果爱，谁又规定了不可以？

纽特脱光自己身上的衣物时他勉强找回了一丝清醒，推开她：“不……我不能。”

“为什么不能？”纽特问他，“你也很想要了，不是吗？”

“我不是你的……‘忒修斯’。”他艰难地说，“我也有我的……‘纽特’。”

她在枕头上斜支着手臂，咬着嘴唇看住他，一只手还伸在他的衬衫里面。

“我们是一样的，我和她，你和他。我爱你，你爱纽特，我就是纽特。”

纽特索性整个人翻身上来，骑在忒修斯的腰上：“你可以这么做，没关系。吻我吧，西奥，如果能给你多一点点勇气，我就觉得很足够了……究竟你为什么来到这里，来到我身边？我想谢谢你，我也爱你。”

她俯下身来吻了他，双手熟练地解开他的衬衫纽扣。这一次忒修斯没有拒绝。

是“纽特”让他无法拒绝。他永远不会再拒绝“纽特”了。

忒修斯的手抚摸着她分开在自己两侧的大腿，顺着曲线一直向上滑，手掌轻轻扣住她的臀肉，指尖摸到她消瘦的背部尾椎骨处突出的骨头。他翻身上来时几乎是屏着呼吸在说：“如果有哪里不舒服，请一定要告诉我。”

“没关系……忒修斯。”她仰面躺着，毫不设防：“我喜欢你让我疼。”

他虔诚地吻遍她的全身，确定她足够湿润了才进去。纽特呻吟一声，她湿软的甬道习惯了忒修斯的入侵，抬起手来，手指插进哥哥的发间。他柔软的棕色发丝搭在前额上，显得比她的“忒修斯”温柔许多。他仍在控制着节奏，不愿伤她，好像是不愿让她想起任何不愉快的感受。

他的吻轻柔地落在纽特的锁骨和胸口上，力度足以让她颤栗，又不会留下痕迹。他捧着纽特的脸颊，拇指搓过她的唇瓣，眼神一直没有离开她的表情。他的抽送也是很轻柔的，一开始，每次只进去一部分，一点一点地深入，直到全部进去那一下才埋在里面停了一秒钟。他用手肘和膝盖撑住自己的体重，搂起纽特的腰，一边吻她一边顶弄，交合处传来的黏腻水声带着和缓的节奏。纽特满脸潮红，臀瓣上渗出一层汗珠，难耐地扶他线条结实的小臂。

“忒修斯……深一点，用力点。”她呻吟着，哀求他。但忒修斯用一个吻堵住话语。

“慢慢来。”他低喘着说，“相信我，我会让你舒服的。”

他不是不懂这些事。也许纽特会对粗暴和直接的性爱有反应，但这不是他的风格。他不愿让纽特想起这一次时，除了快乐还记得哪怕一丁点的疼。

纽特呜咽一声，双手攀住他的肩。他在入口附近一点点碾磨，寻找着角度，戳弄让她快乐的那一处。他没有弄得很深，坚硬的柱身撑开她，头部顶到里面粗糙的、会流水的部分，快速地抽送着想送她达到高潮。纽特在她身下绷直了脚尖，呼吸一忽儿急促，一忽儿屏住。他知道浪潮在她的体内堆叠，突然稍稍用了点力，阴茎刻意地摩擦着那一处往里顶，同时伸手下去拇指按住她的阴蒂跟随抽送的频率揉动。她短促地叫了一声，整个身子绷紧了，连续的呻吟变成哽在嗓子里急急的呼吸。他也粗喘一声，放过那一点，让自己尽根进去，埋在里面停下来，并且吻她。

“放轻松。”在一个阻止她思考的、温柔的长吻后，忒修斯含着她的唇瓣嗫喏：“真美，你为我高潮的模样。这就是我想要的，你知道吗？阿尔忒弥斯？”

纽特软软地抬手抱他，好像没多少力气似的，手臂又掉落下来，顺势抿掉一点眼角的泪。忒修斯还插在她里面，紧密无间地结合着，根部和阴囊贴住她的穴口，毛发被漏出来的水沾湿。他笑起来，又吻了吻她的嘴唇问：“还想要吗？”

“难道你……？”纽特好像还没从余韵中缓过来似的，看起来有点迷糊：“你呢？”

“我可以结束，也可以让你再舒服一次。”他说，侧躺下来，就着联结的姿势把纽特也翻过来，捞起她的腿架在自己腰上，缓缓挺动。

纽特竟然害羞了，闪躲他的视线。她的头发有一些粘在脸颊上，一些被压在肩膀下面。忒修斯抬起她的脑袋帮她把发丝拨到后面去。

她细如蚊呐的声音说：“我想……我还想要你。西奥。”

忒修斯笑着亲亲她的唇，重又开始一轮从舒缓到剧烈的抽送。这个姿势让他可以从正面更方便地吻她，一刻都不用分开相连的唇瓣。她高潮过一次的身体可以容纳更多，他不费力地整根进去，抽出来多一些再撞入，或者是全抵在深处耸动。纽特的小腹和乳房被撞得不断贴上他的胸腹，乳头摩擦在他胸口上，那两点红涨得发亮。他适时地轻轻揉捏她，换来她深处的收缩和呻吟。

最后他抽出来一下，翻身压在上面，握住纽特细瘦的脚踝把她拉开。她因为失去被填满的感觉还不耐地叫了一声，直到忒修斯完全地贯穿，又把她从内而外地塞得很满。他把纽特的膝盖一直推到她脸的高度，下下都尽根没入，撞得很深又很快。纽特一点也不觉得疼，只是不断地渴求着更多，甚至饥渴地摇摆起了被桎梏的臀。他快速地抽插着——这倒是很需要一点腰力的，撞到她子宫口的部位，撞到她甬道的最底端。纽特双眼含泪，快感让她的眼神里又是迷惑，又是充实。她大声尖叫着他的名字，直到忒修斯俯下去，双手撑在她两边，连她曲起的双腿一起夹在两人胸腹之间。

“相信我，阿尔忒弥斯。”他绷紧着下巴，额角又冒出血管，但这次是因为性爱的欢愉：“为我打开，享受我。我想让你快乐，阿尔忒弥斯。”

她放开喉咙大叫，在破碎的高音中攀上了巅峰。几乎是同一时刻，忒修斯也高潮了。他停下所有的动作吻她，放开她的腿，两具身体正面严丝合缝地贴在一起，下面完美地紧密楔合。他放开她的唇瓣后又去吻她的泪水，久久地抱住她，抚摸着她，直到她不再颤抖和痉挛，埋在他胸口上开始昏昏欲睡。

“我爱你，纽特。”他轻轻地说，“我永远都不会伤害你。”

“我知道，忒修斯。我一直都知道。”她在他怀里回答，“她也需要知道。”

 

7

忒修斯是惊醒的。他很少睡得这么深，在即将醒来的模糊梦中，伸手没有抱到身边温热的躯体，马上一秒就完全清醒过来。他很快想起了发生的一切，掀开被子跳下床，才发现纽特还在。她只穿着他——不，是另一个他的衬衫坐在窗台上抽烟。

他皱着眉头过去夺下那颗香烟，纽特扬起脖子吐了他一脸烟雾。

“后悔了？”他讽刺地说。

“那倒没有。”纽特回答，“反正‘你’不爱我，跟你爽一爽也不错。”

忒修斯叹了一口气，竟难得地露出了一点苦恼的表情。他还赤裸着上身，揉着自己的太阳穴。窗外过分明亮的日光照进来，他浅色的头发显得更浅了，苍白的皮肤上这时才露出一些大大小小魔咒伤疤的痕迹。

纽特的视线停留在那些伤疤上，沉默不语。

“你真是死心眼，你这个女人。蠢得够呛。”他侧了侧身子，嘲讽地勾起嘴角。

纽特回得毫不留情：“你机灵，你的‘纽特’怕是爱死你了吧。”

这个忒修斯的表情绷紧了一瞬，有那么一刹那纽特有点儿害怕，但很快又驱散了这一点点恐惧。他看起来还真是生气了，但也不能拿“纽特”怎么样。

他还想说点儿什么，但楼下的壁炉传来噼啪的声音，这是魔法部飞路粉传讯的信号。忒修斯立马肃起了神色，而纽特比他还要紧张。他一抬手，一件干净的衬衣飞过来自动给他套上，他步履很快却不慌乱地往楼下走。

纽特跟着他，小声警告：“你的头发！”

这个忒修斯只是在身后摆了摆手，示意她不要出声。他们来到壁炉前，纽特在他旁边提醒无用，也不得不找个视觉死角躲起来。毕竟她一大清早衣冠不整地在自己哥哥家里，那真是跳进泰晤士河都洗不清。

火焰的爆破声连成一片，然后倏地一响，变成了翠绿的颜色。法律执行司司长狄卡森卡尔的脸出现在火中，他阴沉地说：“早上好，斯卡曼德先生。”

“头发——！”纽特用气声叫道。

但这不用她操心，在狄卡森卡尔的脸冒出来的一瞬间，这个忒修斯的金发就变成了棕色的卷发。而且还很整齐地梳在后面，和她的傲罗哥哥平时一模一样。纽特瞪大了眼睛。

“很抱歉打扰你的假期。但我们在南威尔士发现了圣徒的踪迹……”司长先生咳嗽一声，用沉闷的嗓音开始了长篇大论，无非又是那些套话：人手不多，只有你，我们只信赖你……对，你的假期申请很不容易，但是很抱歉，英格兰的安全责任……

忒修斯严肃地听着，时不时点头，用低沉可靠的声音补充几个现场可能遗漏的细节。约两三分钟后，他们终于谈完了。司长先生匆匆点了点头，又最后说了一句“抱歉打扰你的假期”，噗地一声离开了火焰。

跳动的火光重新变成橙红色，这个忒修斯的发色也变了回来。纽特从岛台后面绕出来，惊讶地问：“我怎么不知道你还是一个易容马格斯？”

忒修斯阴沉地松了松领口：“学的。并不成功，最多只能维持两分钟。”

“这也能学？我听说易容马格斯都是天生……”

“所以我说了不成功。闭嘴纽特，给我泡杯茶去。”他粗暴地打断神奇动物学家的好奇心，而这时纽特才发现他背上的布料已经汗湿了，额角也全是密密麻麻的汗珠。

纽特沉默了，忒修斯回头瞪她时才继续发问：“所以，有多难？”

“什么？”

“你的世界，有情况有多难？”

“比你们这儿难。”他讽刺地说，“也比南威尔士的破烂事儿难。”

“那你要去吗？”

“我能不去吗？”忒修斯没好气地说，“‘他’做的事儿真愚蠢，跟你一样，你们一对儿没药救的蠢货。”

纽特立马反唇相讥：“你们才是‘一对儿’，你们一对儿嘴硬心软的家伙，骨子里就是个讨人厌的傲罗。承认吧你。”

“梅林啊，到底什么才能让你这个——”他吞住了一个可能是粗话的字，瞪了纽特几乎有足足一分钟，瞪得她背后发麻。

“行吧，跟我来。小蠢货。”他粗鲁地说，抬腿又往楼上走。

纽特不明所以，但还是跟着他。这个忒修斯走进了“他”的书房，当然那些防护咒语对他来说就是摆设。他径直拉开了自己书桌最底下的抽屉，扳动几个机关后第一个抽屉缝里冒出了一阵烟雾，然后凭空多出一格来。他打开那个格子，抽出一个本子摔在桌子上。

这是一本家庭相册。纽特拿起来翻开了：“你给我看这个干什么？这样的东西，我自己也有。”

那里面是斯卡曼德夫妇、纽特和忒修斯他自己。头几张全家福纽特也有，也夹在她自己家书房的那本家庭相簿中。后面是一些纽特孩童时期的照片，有麻瓜照法的，也有会动的。有三岁的她骑在玩具飞天扫帚上，有五岁的她被地精咬住手指哇哇大哭。她六岁的时候，忒修斯穿着霍格沃茨的校袍把她抱起来举在脖子上，那时她就已经有了满鼻子的雀斑。

纽特的心脏突然被回忆充满，她坐在一张扶手椅上，慢慢掀开这本相簿。除了开头的全家福，后面全是她。有她的整个童年，有她穿着小裙子踩在忒修斯的脚背上，而他穿着礼服长袍抱着她跳滑稽的华尔兹。她在霍格沃茨的第一年回来，在国王十字车站朝相机镜头飞奔，她记得举着镜头的就是自己的哥哥。她被霍格沃茨开除，爬到一棵树上不肯下来，忒修斯捕捉到她月光下瘦削的背影，就像是一幅手工画。有她寄给战场上忒修斯的明信片照片，有她旅行时拍下送给哥哥的风景照。有她在魔法部家养小精灵工作办公室的证件照，有她新书出版发行时的留影，那张照片上甚至还有莉塔。那是最后一张照片。

厚厚一个本子，全是她。

“你想告诉我什么？”纽特涩涩地说，“我们之间的血缘亲情不可斩断，是吗？”

“翻过去。”忒修斯安静地说，这次他不再刻薄，声音安静得甚至有些难过：“把照片翻过去。”

纽特疑惑地从纸槽中拆下一张旧照片，翻了过去。发黄相纸背面陈旧的字迹是忒修斯优美的书写： _我的阿尔忒弥斯。_

她又拆下一张，翻过去，写着： _我的阿尔忒弥斯。_

每一张都是。新的那些墨水还很鲜亮，旧的照片字母已经发黯了。有一张她十七岁时的照片，那想必是忒修斯带在了身上，带去了战场。相纸上有擦不掉的脏污，像是血迹，背面的字迹被重写了太多遍，已经有点模糊。

哪怕是有莉塔一起合影的那一张，也有他仿佛带着痛苦留下深深的笔印： _我的阿尔忒弥斯_ 。

纽特撇着嘴想笑，但眼泪不受控制地落下来。这个忒修斯说得没错，他们真的很愚蠢，特别是她自己的蠢哥哥。她为他小心翼翼藏得太深刻的心思难过，又为他们错过和遗憾的这些年头惋惜。哭过后她的心脏里只剩下酸酸软软的胀痛，就像一个暖洋洋的气球在慢慢吹起来，撑得她呼吸困难，嗓子发干，却由内而外地感觉到温暖。

如果这个忒修斯，和她的忒修斯，他们是同一个人；如果她自己，和那个世界陷入迷茫的纽特是同一个人。他们都无可救药地爱着彼此，以一种愚蠢和不坦诚的方式，却爱得那么深，解脱不了也找不到方向。

她抬起头看着桌子对面的忒修斯，他也正以复杂的眼神回望着她。

“到这儿来，哥哥，”她张开手臂沙哑地说，“抱抱怪，这句话以前都是你这么对我说的……”

他摇了摇头，难得地露出一个笑：“你爱我吗？阿尔忒弥斯？”

纽特点着头，但他没有走过来。一股强大的魔法力量笼罩了他站立的小小空间，伴随着轻微的爆破声，他凭空消失了。下一秒，棕色头发的忒修斯不知所措地出现在他曾站着的地方。

“忒修斯？”纽特噌地站起来，膝头的相簿摔到了地上。

“纽特？”忒修斯也惊讶地说，很快他一步上前抱住了她，脸颊埋在她的头发里：“梅林的胡子，我回来了！”

“等等。”纽特推开了哥哥的胸膛，那里和她自己的心口都在猛烈地跳动着，像要一直蹦到喉咙口，找一个出路和答案。

“我有话要对你说。”他们同时开口，同时落下话音。

“请你一定一定要让我先说，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯急切地打断她，握住她的手：“我要向你说一句抱歉，为了你十七岁时的那个吻……抱歉我没有回应你，抱歉我向你隐瞒了这么多年。我是一个懦夫，我放你从我手中溜走，但我从没有一分一秒停止过对你的爱恋。我爱你，纽特，不只是兄妹的爱，我爱你像一个男人爱一个女人，从你出生的那一天起，到我死去的那一秒钟。”

他急急地说完这一段话，说完自己的胸口起伏得像刚跑了五英里。纽特仰着脸，分开唇。他的呼吸停住了，像一个青少年一样，屏住气息等她的审判。

“我要说的话，已经被你说完了。”纽特擦去眼角笑出来的泪：“现在，吻我就够了，好吗？”

他捧起她的脸用力地吻了下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

8

金毛哥哥：我就艹了，这个傲罗忒修斯，不是很有伦理观念的吗？！不是霍格沃茨品德标兵，魔法部道德模范的吗？！艹人家妹妹干什么？！

 

9

虽然互相表明了心意，但忒修斯还是没好意思上来就跟自己的纽特干柴烈火。他们友好牵手下楼，纽特羞答答地跟哥哥说你先歇一会儿，我去泡茶。

忒修斯坐在沙发上，幻想约会牵手亲吻舌吻还有玫瑰花从每一个步骤计划完美的第一次，然后感觉屁股底下坐着什么东西。他抽出来一块被撕碎的布料，是一条女式内裤。

忒修斯：艹您妈。


End file.
